Visions
by Bluecatpaw
Summary: Russia and her siblings were fine until magic showed up and changed that ' magic works in mysterious ways'
1. Chapter 1

/ hello pretty kitties bluecatpaw here this fic features and my oc of Russia and the slavics I'm working on another fic Withe them at the beach but here's the jist in order of age Slavic siblings Ukraine or peitro Belarus or Nikolaev Kazakhstan or dimitri chechoslovakia ( spelling is hard) or Alexi and Russia or ivana, her big brother act like her dad FYI, ALSO IN MY HEADCANON A NATIONS SIZE IS DETERMINED BY BOOBS THANK YOU NON OC UKRAINE Enjoy!/

Kievian Rus was a tall, thin woman she wore her platinum blonde hair in a bun and wore a long red& white dress she was the mother of five beautiful children and always prided herself on that considering many nations had no heirs at all, of her children there was the oldest pietro, her second child Nikolaev her third dimitri her youngest son Alexi and her youngest child her daughter ivana. She was however a single mother, and was always busy so rarely had time to spend with them, she got a lot of help raising them from her oldest pietro, and all her sons loved their sister, who kievian had trouble with actually as Ivana had a rare personality called a ' fighting spirit' it ment she was a natural born fighter and was probably already a more skilled fighter than her mother. Pietro had blonde hair and blue eyes he had a very warm demenour, Nikolaev had silvery hair and blue eyes, he had a very intense and gruff aura Dimitri had brown hair and green eyes and a very cocky yet kind personality, Alexi had brown hair and brown eyes, he had a very protective sometimes possessive way of doing things and he was quick to get angry, ivana had brown hair and misty purple eyes, ivana was a very cool yet threating figure one you'd want get to know, but dare not make angry.

Kievian Rus was awaiting a big, meeting with Scandinavia about trading, as such she again found herself with very little time when the worst possible thing happened...Magic. Ever heard the term ' magic works in mysterious ways'? Well, for a nation when magic chooses to show itself, it often happens at random, however this time it just so happened to be horrible horrible timing. Magic will choose a person who will be able to connect with it, so it must reveal itself or a possible conducter of magic could live their life and die without ever even knowing it. Magic introduced itself many different ways, most painful of which are visions as they will not be clear and haunt the soul with the prophecy until they figure it out.

kievian in the middle of preparing heard a loud shreek and went to the living room where her children were, to be greeted by a enveloping purple mist...

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 magic works in mysterious ways

VISIONS CHAPTER 2 

Magic works in mysterious ways

Kievian desperately looked around, she saw the purple mist erupting from her daughter Ivana.

Meanwhile, ivana was caught up in her own world a quiet voice telling her " _a dagger with a blue handle"_ to which the dagger appeared it had a jagged teeth in the side " _will drape itself in red"_ the dagger then engulfed itself in red " _a blizzard will come and bury the reminits in the snow like the sands of_ time _"_ and then a blizzard did just that.

" IVANA! " kievian screeched in terror and worry, none of them could see what ivana could, her sons who were horrified were doing one of two things looking up at their mother worriedly or screaming her name. Suddenly a loud " THUD!" Echoed through the halls, and ivana fell to the floor seemingly out of breath. " IVANA! What was that?!" Kievian asked scanning her daughter to make sure she wasn't hurt, to her surprise she seemed fine. " don't you hear it?" Ivana whispered, she wax referring to the voices who were repeating the same prophecy as before, " hear what?" Pietro questioned " the voices they're quiet but getting louder each time" Ivana responded the whisper not leaving her voice, " what are they saying?" Suddenly a guard entered the room " kievian Rus your boss demands you go to that meeting NOW" " AH I'm so so sorry but this is important I have to go to this meeting or Scandinavia won't trade and we'll fall she has delt with magic before and maybe clear things up" kievian struggled to say a pang in her heart as she felt like the worst parent ever " pietro you're in charge I'll be two days farewell" and with that she left.

" Ivana I really need to know what the ' voices' are saying" pietro coaxed " we can't help if we don't know" Nikolaev added with a soft sigh ivana began " _a dagger with a blue handle,will drape itself in red,a blizzard will come and bury the reminits in the snow like the sands of time"_


End file.
